LOve
by Allapeanutbuttersandwiches
Summary: Bill and Sookie, one shot


Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me but are the property of Charlaine Harris.

I just want the night to end. I've been on my feet all day and had three drinks spilled on my pristine white work shirt. That really pissed me off. I don't dislike drunks, but I do dislike sloppy drunks. Walking around the rest of my shift with a big ass stain on the front of my shirt―like I'd never waited tables before―is embarrassing. I'm probably one of the best waitresses Merlotte's has ever seen and I'm not just saying that. Sam's told me how much he appreciates me and that he'd be lost without me. Either I'm good at my job or my boss is sweet on me. I choose to believe the former, because the latter just isn't an option for me.

My bed is calling my name. I've never wanted to sleep so badly in my life. I'm working a double today because Arlene's sitter canceled on her—again. She was supposed to come in for me tonight to make up for my covering her shift one day last week. I tell you I'm getting the short end of the stick here. This is my night off, or at least it was.

As soon as I look up from the table I'm wiping down, I silently thank Arlene for being the flake she is and not showing up tonight. Everything seems to go into slow motion―a mysterious stranger walks into the bar, looks around and catches sight of me. It's then I know tonight is well worth the trouble. I can no longer feel the pain in my feet, the stains on my shirt disappear and the ringing in my ears stops. Silence sweeps over me as he holds my gaze. His chocolate brown eyes are beacons guiding me to peace and serenity. I blink and the spell is broken.

He sits down at a booth in Dawn's section. He orders what appears to be a glass of merlot and that's it. He sits nursing his drink for about an hour then he gets up and leaves. I am disappointed that I didn't get a chance to talk to him, but who am I kidding? I wouldn't have been up for much conversation. I do my final run-through before heading back to Sam's office to retrieve my purse. I say goodnight to Sam as he sits behind his desk, shuffling papers and muttering to himself. He runs his hands through his hair and waves me off. I smile as I turn to leave the bar. At least I'm not the only one having a rough night.

The short walk to my car is daunting. It feels like every step I take puts me further and further away from my car, my house, and my bed. I can't get home fast enough to suit me. I need a shower and a stiff drink, pronto. It's funny that I say that because I don't usually drink. Being around it all day and night turned me off to the stuff. Doesn't mean I don't feel like experiencing the cool burn of gin pouring down my throat, numbing me from the inside out.

My hair smells like cigarettes and the overwhelming urge to vomit rocks me back on my heels. The only good thing about tonight was seeing tall, dark and handsome. I make it to the couch in the living room before passing out from nausea and exhaustion. I couldn't take one more step. Luckily Gran is asleep so I don't wake her. She sleeps like the dead and wouldn't wake up if there was a nuclear blast outside her door. I wish I could sleep half as well as she does. I just lie there for hours, thinking.

I am officially obsessed. I can't sleep at all with visions of those dark brown eyes dancing through my mind. His chiseled jaw covered in stubble and his wavy dark brown hair swept off his face plagues my thoughts. I want to run my fingers through hair and stare down into his enchanting eyes.

The next thing I know its morning, and the smell of coffee wafting past my nose rouses me from my semi-conscious state. I'm not sure when I fell asleep but I clearly never made it to bed. I run back to the bathroom to shower and change before heading to the kitchen for breakfast.

I avoid looking at Gran for as long as I can. She always knows when something is up. I can't think of anything but that guy who came into Merlotte's last night. Gran is asking me a question, which I answer with a nod.

"Sookie, honey, did you hear me?"

"Yeah. Sorry, Gran."

"I don't know about you, girl. Working those late hours…" She mumbles on her way out of the kitchen.

I think she knows I didn't hear her and takes her cup of coffee out to the front porch. I'm not much for company anyway. I decide to lie out in the sun for a few hours to soak up some rays before heading in to work.

Sam has to call my name a few times to get my attention. I totally zoned out. He's handing me my drink order when I turn toward the front door. I don't notice right away when he walks in. He sits in Arlene's section and I am livid. She's bent down in front of him, her breasts at his eye level, flipping her flaming red hair over her shoulder, flirting. Bitch! The strange thing is his eyes never leave mine. She's talking to him but he's watching me. Wicked Game by Chris Isaak flows from the jukebox. I think for sure that's some kind of sign. I take a deep breath and exhale slowly.

I never dreamed that I'd need somebody like you

And I never dreamed that I knew somebody like you

No I don't want to fall in love

No I don't want to fall in love

With you

I feel that calming sense of relaxation rush over me again. The silence is deafening and I welcome it. I get so tired of the constant hustle and bustle of everyone's bullshit around me. Being telepathic can drive you crazy. I can hear everyone's thoughts at the same time if I'm not careful to block them out.

I smile at him as I walk to the bar to get drinks for another one of my tables. Of course, Arlene chooses then to come over and brag about the hot guy she's waiting on. She has his glass of merlot to take back to him and I stand there, hiding my blush with my hand as his eyes roam the surface of my body. I feel as if he is trying to see the color of my panties through my black shorts. Heck, maybe he can.

Just like yesterday, he sits nursing his drink for an hour before he leaves. I track his departure from my perch behind the bar— the commotion of minds wash over me like waves crashing against the shore. I am drowning in a sea of voices, thoughts, and confusion. I don't know how he does it, but I want him to come back to rescue me from my damnation.

The next night he shows up at the bar I'm at my breaking point. I am so fed up with the day and I hate everyone. I want to go home, climb into my bed and sleep for at least a week. The moment I look up from writing an order, our eyes lock. My feet are planted firmly to the floor. I can't move them and I dare say I don't want to. He locks me in his gaze and I feel like I'm standing in quicksand. I begin to sink and relax into the feeling that has consumed me. I open my mind to him fully and float away in bliss.

He turns to look away, breaking the trance.

He stalks off to a table in my section and a smile spreads across my face that can outshine the sun. I glance down to make sure my shirt is still tucked in and my shoes are tied. I have to make sure I look presentable even with the stench of stale beer and burger grease rolling off me in waves. Maybe he won't notice.

Shoot, I forgot to reapply my lip gloss.

"Hi, I'm Sookie and I'll be taking care of you tonight."

"Hello darlin'. I'm glad to finally have a table in your section." His smooth deep voice sends shivers through me.

"Um, so what can I get ya? A glass of merlot?"

"Yes, thank you. And Sookie?"

"Yeah?"

"I'd like to talk to you when you have a second." He wants to talk to me? If it wouldn't draw attention to me I would jump up and down like an idiot to show my happiness.

"I take my break in about five minutes. I can sit with you, if that's okay."

"That would be perfect. I do indeed look forward to it."

"I'll be right back with your wine then." I nod and skip to the bar feeling giddy.

Sam must have noticed the change in my attitude as he smiles at me, shaking his head. I can't say much because the silly grin plastered on my face has glued my lips to my teeth. I am extremely nervous. What did he want to talk to me about? Why would he want to talk to me at all? No one ever wants to talk to me. Whatever it is, I decide that I'll probably say yes. I'm happy to sit with him so I can stare without being obvious. After all, he wants to talk to me.

"Here's your wine. Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No, but I will see you in about three minutes."

"Yes you will."

I return to his table a few minutes later and plan to stay there my entire break. It would only be fifteen minutes but I have the feeling they would be the best fifteen minutes of my life. Just to get a sense of where our conversation would be going, I reach out with my mind to see what he's thinking. Nothing. I pretend to hand him a napkin just so I can brush his hand for better reception. I couldn't hear a thing. How odd, I thought.

"Sookie." My name rolls off his tongue like a lover's caress.

"Yes."

"I've just moved back to town and wondered if you could show me around. I know it's quite presumptuous of me to ask but I feel this connection to you and I would like to use the time to get to know you better."

"Uh, okay." I don't know what to say. I definitely feel comfortable with him but… "So would this be a date?"

"Would you like it to be?"

"I just, we don't know each other and I um…" He takes my hand. His skin is very cool but a sense of calm comes over me. I relax into his touch. It feels so familiar.

"My name is William Compton, but you can call me Bill. I live in the old Compton residence next to the cemetery off Hummingbird Road. I lived on the West Coast for a while. I have no living relatives here. I am independently wealthy and therefore don't need to work. I spend most of my day at home and most of my nights out and about. I have a car but prefer to walk when I can. Let's see, is there anything else you should know? Would you be my friend, Sookie…?" I didn't know if he was being serious or not but I appreciated the sentiment behind his confession.

"Um, yeah. Okay, sure." All the reading I do and that's the best response I could come up with?

"Good. When is your next evening off so that we may get together for our date?"

"Friday night. Will that work for you?"

"It most certainly will and I look forward to it." I glance up to see someone at one of my tables needs a refill. My break is over so I excuse myself and tend to my other customers.

When I have a free second, I notice he's gone and with him, my serenity. I retrieve my tip from the table and smile knowing that I will go on my second date in at least three years in a matter of days.

It's finally Friday night and I am nervous as hell. The last time I went out with a guy I ended up kneeing him in the nuts because he wouldn't stop talking about my boobs and what he wanted to do with them. Of course, he never said any of that out loud but I heard him thanks to my gift. I'm anxious about my date with Bill but knowing that I can't hear him makes it all the more exciting. I have no idea what to expect, but I'm always up for a challenge.

I wasn't too sure where we were going so I dressed comfortably in a white sundress dotted with little red flowers. I left my hair down and took the time to apply a little makeup to enhance my tan. Bill arrives at seven dressed in a navy blue button down and freshly pressed khaki pants. He looks very handsome. His dark hair is neatly combed and gelled in place to stay put. I want to run my hands through it just to see if he'd fix it again. He looks like he may have OCD or at least he's very particular. Maybe I shouldn't try that because he'll be pissed for the rest of the evening and there goes our good time.

Bill eyes me hungrily, as if he's starved and I'm an all you can eat buffet. He licks his lips before smiling at me.

"Well, you look quite lovely, Sookie. I may have a hard time keeping other men away from you this evening."

"Oh please, Bill. No one's interested in me. Most people around here think I'm crazy anyway."

"We won't be going to any place around here. I thought I would take you to a fine dining establishment in Shreveport. Get you out of the area to see new things," he says with a flourish of his hand.

"Okay. Well, I'm ready so we can go." Gran makes her presence known from the living room. I thought she was in bed.

"Sookie dear, won't you invite the gentleman in? I would love to meet him."

"Sure, Gran. Um, Bill won't you please come in?"

"I'd be delighted. Thank you."

We walk into the living room where Gran is seated in the only chair, which leaves the couch available for Bill and me.

"I'm Sookie's grandmother, Adele. It's so nice to meet you Mr…?"

"Compton. William Compton, ma'am, and it's nice to meet you as well."

"So, where will you and my lovely granddaughter be going this evening?"

"I thought we'd head to Shreveport to a restaurant that I frequent quite often and then maybe some dancing."

"Oh, to be young again. I would love to go dancing and on such a beautiful night as this." Gran was being her normal charming self, and I thought she and Bill were getting along great.

"It is a lovely evening. Don't you think we should be going, Bill? We wouldn't want to be late."

"There's really no rush, Sookie. We have all night. Unless, of course you are adamant that we go now? I would love to talk to your grandmother a little more."

"No, no of course not. You take all the time you need. I'll just get us some tea."

I walk quickly to the kitchen to get the iced tea because my temper is beginning to show itself. Gran is just being nosy and wants to get as much out of Bill as possible. It's so embarrassing. I know she's being overprotective but I can take care of myself. I'm afraid she'll pull out my childhood photo album and I will have to put a stop to that. The two of them sit and talk about old Mr. Compton, who was Bill's Uncle. I return with the iced tea and notice Bill doesn't touch his as he's doing most of the talking. Gran just sits and nods, throwing in her two cents every now and again. Finally, she says she's going to bed, relinquishing Bill and I for the evening. We say our goodnights and climb into his car to head to Shreveport.

We pull up outside of a bar named "Fangtasia." I've never heard of it before but Bill says it's 'the happening place to be.' I really wouldn't know as I don't go out much, and when I do it's to Merlotte's. The décor of the place is red and gray. Odd colors for a bar. I'm carded as we pass the bouncer at the door. I blush because I guess I look a little younger than my twenty-six years. Bill leads us to a table which is directly in the center of the bar. We have a good view of the dais set up toward the rear where there sits a tall blond man on a throne―or what looks to be a throne. I can't really tell as I'm staring so hard at the blond scanning the crowd. Bill calls my name pulling me out of my haze and asks what I want to drink. I order a gin and tonic and he orders a True Blood…?

The look on my face must have given me away as I realize the beverage he orders is supposed to be synthetic blood for… vampires. Does that mean? My breathing speeds up to the point where I begin to hyperventilate. The next thing I know my hair is being stroked and my head is resting against a hard, cool surface, which happens to be Bill's chest. I must have fainted.

"Sookie? Are you all right? I was afraid to move you as I wasn't sure if you were hurt. Can you sit up darlin'?"

"Yes, I think I can. Bill, what… who…?"

"Shh, let's get you upright before you start asking questions. I want to make sure you're okay first."

"I'm okay, I just. You're…"

"Yes, Sookie I am Vampire. Did you honestly not know?"

"I guess I knew there was something off about you but why would I guess that? I don't know anything about vampires." I whisper the word as if it were forbidden to be spoken aloud.

"I thought this would be a good way to break you into my nature. I didn't want to frighten you. Are you sure you're okay? You fell so fast I almost didn't catch you in time."

"I'm fine. I think I need a little more information though. What does it mean, you being a vampire?"

"Well, I won't age, I sleep during the day, and I drink blood. The synthetic form, of course." I'm glad he cleared that up right away.

"Wow, that's a lot to take in on a first date. But I guess I'd rather know now than to find out later."

"I can take you home now if you like."

"No, no. I'm okay to continue our date. I just need a minute."

"Take all the time you need." I laugh hysterically.

"I know why you can say that without flinching. You have nothing but time. Why did you want to go out with me?"

"I felt drawn to you. I thought―and think―you are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. I didn't want to give anyone else the chance to steal you away from me."

"Trust me, no one's in a rush to steal me away from anyone. I'm a bit of a pariah in Bon Temps." I point to my head and mouth the word telepath to him. He nods and holds my hand. I figure since I know his secret, it wouldn't hurt for him to know mine.

"Well, how lucky for me? If you've finished your drink, we can go to dinner."

"Are you going to watch me eat?"

"Yes, but I'll eat as well. Where we're going, they cater to both human and vampire clientele."

"Oh, I had no idea. It seems that there is still a lot I don't know about the world. I mean, I knew that vampires were out of the coffin, as ya'll call it, but I'd never met one until you."

"Now that I'm happy to hear." His smile affirms it.

"Is this a vampire bar, Bill? I've noticed that I can't hear most of the people in this room."

"Is that so? So you can't read vampire minds, then?"

"Apparently not. Why do think that is?"

"I don't know but I'd be happy to help you find out. I have access to lots of information and I can do a little research."

I was beginning to feel a little more comfortable but I wanted to leave as soon as possible. I could feel someone staring holes into the back of my head. As I turn to see who it is, my eyes lock with the blonde on the dais again. I get that same feeling of calm that takes over when I look at Bill and I figure him to be a vampire, too. I ask Bill who he is while sipping my drink, stalling for time. He seems reluctant at first, but he tells me his name and that he's a pretty important guy, er… vampire. I still can't wrap my mind around the whole "I am Vampire" thing, and gulp my drink to take the edge off my mood.

"Can we go now? I'm ready to go."

"Of course. Are you hungry?"

"I am, but whether I can eat anything right now… I'm not sure."

"Well, we can do whatever you want. I want you to be comfortable." I stumble out to the parking lot and Bill helps me into the car. That drink must have been stronger than I realized.

"How about we just walk for a bit? Talk? I need to get used to the idea of you being, are you dead?"

"Technically, I don't have a heartbeat and I don't need to breathe, but as you can see I'm walking and talking. Do you think I'm dead?"

"I don't know what to think."

We get back to Bon Temps and Bill parks his car at his house. It's quiet and I get my thoughts in order. We take a walk around the cemetery between our adjoining properties. It's then that I realize he lives directly across from my home and I mentally smack myself. I need to pay better attention to things.

"Bill, I like you and I don't want this to come between us, but you have to be willing to answer any questions I have. That's my only condition. And of course, that you're truthful. I won't be able to tell if you're lying to me outright because I can't read your mind. That's the main reason I like you. You don't know how much the silence you create for me means to me. My head is a nonstop party if I don't put up a barrier to keep everyone out."

"I'm happy to tell you whatever you want to know and more than excited that I provide you some relief. To know that you suffer as you do, well, I'm just happy to help."

"So…"

"So… did you have a question or…?"

"This may be a little personal, but I wanted to know if you were able to… you know what? Never mind. It's too personal a question." He chuckles.

"Now I have to know what's caused that beautiful shade of red to color your cheeks. Please, don't be shy."

"I want to know if your body still functions like a regular person's. You have no heartbeat, and don't breathe, which means you have no blood flow. Can you get an… you know, an erection?"

He stops short and grips my hand a little tighter.

"Sookie my dear, I can assure you right here and now that I am well capable of getting an erection. But I must know, what made you ask me that?"

"Well, back at the bar, Fangtasia? Everyone that I could read was thinking about sex. And since we were in a vampire bar, I assumed they were thinking about sex with vampires. A few women mentioned some things about the blond vampire you told me about."

"And what did they say about him?"

"Oh, just that he's great in bed, the best they'd ever had, um…" He holds up his hand to stop me. "Sorry. It made me curious to know about you…"

"My, my… are you thinking about being intimate with me, Sookie?" I know my cheeks are the color of tomatoes now.

"I was curious."

"Well I'm more than willing to help you find any answers you may be in search of."

He pulls me into his arms and his lips brush mine very gently. They feel cool against my warm mouth and I shiver a little. He wraps his arms tighter around me and deepens the kiss. This is by far the most enjoyable kiss I've ever experienced. I can't hear a thing from him and its pure bliss. I arch my back, pressing my breasts into his chest. My nipples harden at the coolness of the night and I moan into his mouth as his tongue brushes mine. He tastes like sweet cream and honey. I can't help running my fingers through his hair. It feels so soft to the touch―softer than it looks. I grab two handfuls of his hair and pull him closer. I want him to go deeper, to be as close to me as possible. I moan again and his hand slides down my side, over my hip, across my thigh and stops just under my knee. He hitches my leg over his hip and I grind myself into him. I can feel evidence of his… erection… and my breath catches in my throat. The thick hardness of his shaft feels long and wide and almost impossibly big against my thigh.

I pull back to catch my breath. We'd been kissing for a while and although he doesn't need to breathe, I do.

"Bill, can we go somewhere?"

He nods and lifts my other leg to wrap around his waist. I hold on to his neck and the only sign that we're moving is the gust of air that brushes past us as we make our way to his front door. I had no idea he could move that fast. Just one more thing I need ask about but for right now…

The sound of the door closing behind us sobers me up a bit. I've never been in this situation before. I'm so aroused I could explode at the slightest touch, yet I'm frightened of what I want to happen. I've never had sex before and I have no idea how to break that to Bill. Besides the fact that this is my third time seeing him―I feel like such a slut―but the feelings he elicits from my body override my brain at the moment.

His grip shifts to my hips and he massages my ass, which loosens me up a bit. He nibbles up my arm, to my shoulder, licking the slope of my neck up to my earlobe. I shiver under his attentions and squeeze my thighs tighter around him in response. The friction against my mound sends a tingle through me and I move my hips to apply more pressure where I need it most. Before I can think about it, I feel Bill ascend the stairs and enter another room. The soft feather bed beneath me tells me we are in his bedroom, and I tremble in anticipation of what's to come. I want this. I want him and I open myself to him. His calm washes over me and I relax further into the bed.

His hand snakes up my leg, his fingers moving in featherlike wisps across the sensitive skin of my inner thigh. They ghost across the lacy fabric of my panties and I arch my back off the bed. He does it again and again, and I moan in frustration. He nuzzles my neck, licking and sucking the exposed flesh leading to my shoulder. I tremble and writhe under him and he growls into my neck. The vibrations send another shiver through me and I cry out.

"Oh God, Bill. I need more!"

"Of course my sweet, sweet Sookie…"

He flips the skirt of my dress up so that my panties are exposed to him. Moving down my legs, he kisses his way down to my ankles, pulling my shoes off as he reaches each foot. He kisses back up my thighs, his tongue running across my mound, tickling my nub. He mutters something into my quivering, heated flesh and I grab onto his head to keep him where I want him to be. His fingers wrap around the waistband of my panties and he slides them down, only stopping for me to lift my hips so he can pull them completely off. The cool touch of his tongue causes me to hiss and arch my back. I grip the sheets in my hands afraid that I will rip them free as he moves his tongue lazily from my slit to my nub. His tongue dips in and out languidly before flicking my nub once, twice, then back again to my core. He slurps and sucks at the juices as if they are his sustenance. I feel his fangs (his fangs!) graze the skin of my folds and I lose it. I grip his hair tighter and come screaming his name until my throat feels raw.

Bill slows his ministrations once I've ceased moving and kisses his way up to my breasts. He flips me over to undo my zipper, kissing each bit of exposed flesh as he removes my dress from my body. The heat that builds in my abdomen consumes me as I writhe and moan against the mattress. He flips me back over and I greedily bite and suck at his mouth. I've lost all inhibition and want as much of him as I can get at this point. I pull at his shirt, sending buttons flying across the bed, not stopping until the garment is on the floor. I move to his waistband to unbutton his pants but he stops my hands to remove them instead. He presses his cool body flush against mine and I relish in the feel of his weight on me. I feel like I am floating on cloud nine and nothing can touch me there.

He kisses me, sweetly, gently and passionately. As the kiss deepens, his tongue caressing mine, his fingers work my core until they are coated with my wetness. He pulls back from our kiss and looks me in the eye.

"Sookie…"

"I should tell you, Bill, I'm a virgin. Please be gentle with me?"

"I will be gentle, sweetheart. Just relax and let me take care of you." I nod and get comfortable.

His fingers work their way back to my slit and he puts one, then another finger in me, moving them in and out to prepare me for him. Bill settles between my thighs, pushing them apart a little farther with each thrust of his fingers. As my climax begins to build, he pulls his fingers from me and I feel his tip near my entrance. The cool feel of his blunt head makes me shiver. I don't know if I'll ever get used to how much cooler his body temperature is than mine. He calls to me again.

"Sookie, look at me."

I do and he moves slowly, entering me little by little, stopping when I bite my lip.

"Am I hurting you?"

I shake my head. There is a little discomfort but it's over before I can dwell on it. He pushes forward a little more then stills his body completely. I bite my lip a little harder and dig my nails into his back. I am aching for him to move and shift my hips to be sure that I can take it. He kisses my lips then begins to move slowly at first―long strokes, in and out, then speeding up with each thrust. He pulls out most of the way, then slams back in with a twist of his hips. My hips come up to meet his and we both moan at the sensation. The friction against my clit sends warmth through to my legs and Bill's thrusts become faster, harder and I want more. My hands move down his back to his ass and I dig my nails in, urging him to move faster, pump harder, go deeper.

As the warmth builds, a tiny tingle turns into a buzzing sensation and my walls clench down on Bill's throbbing cock―euphoria washing over me. I feel Bill shudder above me as he groans and bites down on my neck. If I thought I knew what an orgasm was before, I was wrong. His fangs enter my flesh and I climax again, getting lost in each pull Bill takes as he drinks from me. He shudders a bit more as he comes wildly and stills all of a sudden.

He pulls back from my neck and licks the puncture wounds left behind. He looks into my eyes and bends to kiss my lips. I feel light as air and can't move. Bill rolls to the side of me and wraps an arm around my waist. I turn to face him, tucking my head under his chin. I breathe in the scent that I've come to know as him. It's very calming and I can't help but take a really deep breath to take him into me in every way.

"That was… amazing!"

"It was. Sweetheart, you were fabulous. I apologize for biting without asking you first. I seem to have lost my manners. How are you feeling?"

"Like a puddle of marshmallow fluff."

"I'm not sure I know what that is."

"Well, it would depend on how old you are. Speaking of which, how old are you?"

"I'm over a century old. Marshmallow fluff is probably after my time. I would have never eaten it as a human."

"Huh? Well, that's what I feel like. It's good. Very, very good. So good that I'd like you to make me feel like this again."

"Only if you feel up to it. I promise not to bite this time. Unless of course you want me to." He smiles and I laugh.

I'm more than happy I took Bill up on his offer to go out tonight. This is the most amazing night of my life and I cannot wait to tell Tara. She will flip her shit! Bill keeps his promise and doesn't bite me again, but I kind of want him to. What he does puts me in such a state of bliss that I drift off to sleep with thoughts of my brown eyed vampire.


End file.
